


but honey i'll be seeing you down every road

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Poppin' Party - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: saya is dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the only kasusaya i can write is angst

Saya had felt like a ghost for awhile.

It was set in stone; she had stage 4 brain cancer. Her life expectancy was a few weeks, a month at most, but she’d expected it for what felt like years. Her time was nearing, but she was only eighteen. Fate was cruel.

Cancer was the third leading cause of death for females ages 15-19, following suicide in second and, ta-da, unintentional injuries first. Just under a 10% chance of cancer, if you do die some way. Tragic, but she’d much rather go out that way than the more common options, thanks.

She didn’t even think she’d miss much. Feeling dead on your feet for years, you don’t make many relationships. When she got the diagnosis, her parents cried in horror while Saya smiled, finally understanding what was happening to her.

But she couldn’t stand telling her best friend, so she lied.

Toyama Kasumi, oblivious extrovert with an annoying streak, determined to make Saya smile. Somehow, everyone loved her; even Saya wasn’t immune to her charm. One night, Kasumi asked (forced) Saya to stay for a sleepover, and truthfully, Saya was pretty happy. It was also, unfortunately, the night she fell in love with her, and the day before she received her estimated death date. She could accurately describe her life as a joke of a statistic, nature determined to make her miserable for as long as possible.

Kasumi was called April 19th, as Saya’s parents put her on the emergency call list, though she was incredibly irresponsible. Saya was in the hospital. Saya was dying.

Kasumi was in tears before she entered the room of Saya’s deathbed. She sobbed, telling Saya of the time she stole her toothbrush and didn’t tell her, and when she took one more jellybean than usual from the jar Saya kept for her.

Saya didn’t want to go anymore. She clung onto Kasumi, and they whispered to each other, that they would be okay even though that wasn’t true and never would be.

Kasumi kissed her, and by the time she broke off, Saya’s lips were cold.

Saya was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in class oops


End file.
